Wizzro
Wizzro (ウィズロ Uizuro), also known as the Magician of Darkness (暗黒魔術師 Ankoku majutsu-shi), is a ghoulish evil wizard with powerful dark magic and a major villain in The Legend of Zelda game Hyrule Warriors. He is a sentient and malevolent ring which was given physical form like that of a dark sorcerer after years of stealing energy. He will blindly follow any who are evil and possess great power. He now serves Shia whose evil magic gave him such a body, and he pledged his allegiance to her, as she was now like a mother to him. He aided her and her other ally Volga in their war on Hyrule. History Wizzro was awakened by Cia inside Eldin Caves, where he joined her willingly. However, Cia was suspicious of his motives as he joined too willingly. Her suspicions eventually ended up confirmed when Wizzro decided to aid one of the King Dodongos used by Volga's forces to attack Cia and Hyrule, forcing her to fight and defeat Wizzro. Afterwards, she had placed Wizzro and Volga (whom she had intended to recruit in the first place) under her dark magic, not wanting their free will to prove troublesome to her. Wizzro commands the force of monsters Cia sends to attack Hyrule Castle in the beginning of the game. Following Volga's retreat and the awakening on Link's Triforce of Courage, the dark wizard summons King Dodongo to distract the Hyrulean forces while he abducts Princess Zelda. Unbeknownst to either side, Zelda slips away in the confusion, disguising herself as Sheik. Wizzro returns in the Eldin Caves, trying to stop Impa and Link's forces from reaching Faron Woods. He personally joins the battle when the Hyruleans send a pair of Bombchus to clear the path to the exit, but he is defeated and forced to retreat to his base in Faron Woods. When the Hyrulean Army - now merged with Lana's troops - comes to Wizzro's lair in Faron Woods, the dark entity flees once again, leaving Gohma to attack the heroes. When Cia opens the Gate of Souls, Wizzro travels to the Era of Myth. Disguising himself as Zelda, he goes to Death Mountain and incites the Goron leader Darunia to violence against the Zora people. By the time Impa and Sheik bring Darunia to his senses, Wizzro has taken over the Water Temple in Lake Hylia, forcing the Gorons and Hyruleans to enlist the aid of Princess Ruto to open the way to "Zelda's" base. Wizzro used his disguise to lower the Hylian forces' morale, although Sheik and Impa manage to dissuade their doubts. When his main base is breached, Wizzro summons the local version of King Dodongo to attack Darunia and Ruto's forces, leaving Impa and Sheik to battle him. After defeating the evil sorcerer, Sheik uses the Mirror of Truth to break Wizzro's disguise and force him to retreat again - in the process, the mysterious Sheikah is also revealed to be the true Princess Zelda. Wizzro makes one final attempt to stop the Hyrulean Army at the Temple of the Sacred Sword, the resting place of the Master Sword. Using his dark power, the evil wizard takes control of the ghostly soldiers defending the temple, leading them against Zelda's army in the guise of Lana. When Link defeats the fake to break its control over the Ghost Soldiers, Wizzro flees to the depths of the temple, allowing Link to claim the Master Sword. He makes a final attempt to kill the hero as he draws the mystical blade, but the sacred power proves too much for him, forcing him to retreat to the other side of the temple and summon reinforcements. After being defeated before his army can slay Princess Zelda, Wizzro directs the Hyrulean Army to the Temple of Souls, warning them that his master, Cia, will not be pleased by his defeat. Powers and Abilities Wizzro attacks with awesome black magic in battle. His powers allow him to manifest the energy into power blasts of dark magic, which include a variety of abilities such as creating and firing streams of fire balls, firing a laser beam blast, creating explosions of dark energy, and summoning serpentine creatures with a single eye. He can also summon large Floormaster-like hands to grab and slam enemies with, or transform his own arm into one. He can also use his powers to emerge into shadow and reappear close to his enemies, or to retreat. Wizzro's signature weapon is his Ring, which is what grants him his dark powers. The ring's three tiers are based on the Blue, the Red and the Green Rings of The Legend of Zelda and the Oracle series. The weapon is of the Dark element. As an enemy Warrior, Wizzro also possesses the ability to shapeshift into other Warrior characters, and allows him to use their same abilities. His disguises are slightly discolored however, and appear more dull and grayish to be easily distinguished from the real characters. Gallery Alternate Wizzro.jpg Magician of Darkness.jpg The Magician of Darkness.jpg Wizzro the Magician of Darkness.jpg Wizzro the Magician of Darkness.png Wizzro.png Wizzro the Dark Sorcerer.jpg Wizzro the Twisted Wizard.jpg Wizzro the Twisted Wizard.png Wizzro the Dark Sorcerer.png Trivia *Wizzro's design appears primarily based on that of enemy wizards called Wizzrobes, which his name directly references to. His Adventure Mode sprite references this as well as it resembles a blue Wizzrobe. His design also draws similarities from Big Poes, in that he has a decrepit body with bony claws, a glowing red eye, and floats around with no legs. The giant hands he can summon are identical to Wallmasters, and he is able to summon one as his Focus Special attack. Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Zelda Villains Category:Bosses Category:Male Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Dark Forms Category:Wraiths Category:Humanoid Category:Eye-Monsters Category:Sorcerers Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Henchmen Category:Enforcer Category:Fighter Category:Evil Genius Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Necromancers Category:Trickster Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Deceased Villains Category:Died in Disgrace